User talk:Kombat716
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mortal Kombat Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Liu Kang page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Smoke. (Talk) 16:18, August 8, 2010 Alright, I'm tired of going back and forth with you on the Raiden page. Raiden is not allies with Li Mei, Ermac, Shujinko, Taven, Mokap, Kung Lao, Fujin, Khameleon, Smoke, Ashrah or Nitara. I will now explain why for each and every single one of them. Li Mei: Raiden did not recruit her to fight the Deadly Alliance. She was an Outworld native who entered because Shang Tsung told her that she could fight on behalf of her people. Ermac: Ermac turned good when Raiden turned evil. Ermac helped Liu Kang's soul break the mind control of Kitana, Jax, Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage and Kung Lao, yes, but Raiden had nothing to do with it. His suicide had, by that point, turned him into a completely different person. Shujinko: Raiden's MK:D ending has him trying to kill Shujinko. It's in the canon that he tried to, but Shujinko escaped. Taven: In the Konquest mode of MK:A, Raiden willingly allies with Shao Kahn under the condition that Raiden betray and attempt to kill Taven. He does so, but fails. It doesn't take a genius to see that Taven and Raiden would now hate each other. Mokap: Raiden has never met or associated with Mokap in any canon source. Kung Lao and Fujin: Here's a bit from Fujin's MK:A bio: It is unclear to me what has caused the transformation in our friend and ally Raiden. I have conversed with gods from other realms about the possible reasons for his madness. Rumors abound that he may have sacrificed himself to defeat Onaga. But if that were true, his energies would have dispersed and then reformed in Earthrealm. His spirit would have been reborn, having no memories of the past. He would have become a new god of thunder, neither good nor evil. Yet this new Raiden is dark, acting with a clear goal to defend the realm, but with the ruthlessness of Shao Kahn. What is more troubling is the enforcer he commands. Liu Kang's corpse has been reanimated and is selectively slaying many for reasons unknown. Kung Lao and I have joined forces to confront our former allies. If a way cannot be found to save Raiden and Liu Kang, I fear we will have no choice but to finish them. As you can see, both Kung Lao and Fujin now seek to end Raiden's life. They are his enemies. Khameleon: Raiden has never met or associated with Khameleon in any canon source. Smoke: Raiden would have no reason to consider Smoke an ally, because in the only two games in which both were playable, Smoke is a servant of Noob Saibot. Ashrah: Raiden has never met or associated with Ashrah in any canon source. Nitara: Raiden's MK:DA ending shows that he's not a friend of the vampire race, nor Nitara. She's also neutral, and has few allies. Now that I have disproven every single one of your constant edits, you will stop, or I will report you to the higher-ups for willingly and constantly making false edits. --Nave Ninja 18:41, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. Okay, I'm so very sorry about that. Please forgive my rudeness. --Kombat716 20:53, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Don't wipe your page. You have to deal with everything on your page that's relevant to you as an editor. If you wipe it agian, I will report it. --Nave Ninja 21:38, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Heya, I'm new here. You're the first person I saw on the "recent edits" bit. Just wanted to say hi really xP You excited for MK: 2011? Looks siiiiiiiick! please quit replacing high-quality images with in-game screencaps. I've noticed you've done this on *several* pages, and it took me a while to fix them all. Please don't replace high-quality character portraits on their pages. Those old screencaps were fine when that was all we had, but we have much better now. We should ideally use official art like they have for Goro and Jade, but we only have those for a few characters at the moment, The vs. pose artwork is the best we have for the others right now. Again, please stop reverting them to old screencaps. Thank you, Drpvfx 10:22, April 11, 2011 (UTC)